


Another Chance

by moonlightatday



Series: GBG/BBS One Shots [1]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sexual Themes, Unrequited Love, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightatday/pseuds/moonlightatday
Summary: "Please take me back. I promise you won't regret it.""I can't. I fucking can't with you anymore."





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i posted this awhile ago but i deleted it. today, i decided to post it again and see what happens! this was highkey a vent fic, but we don't talk about it. it's not that good but i hope you enjoy nonetheless!

02:00.

 _Well, I guess I should get going_ , he thinks. He makes his way from his bedroom on the 2nd story to the front door, stopping to put on his coat and shoes. A few feet away, he grabs his keys from the kitchen counter. Finally, he gets his shoes on and goes to unlock the door. He has the keys in the lock when unfortunately for him, he hears a voice yelling at him from the living room.

"Matty, where the fuck are you going? It's 2 in the fucking morning, I'll be damned to hell if I let you leave like this again," He yells so loud he nearly wakes up the neighbors.

"Fuck off, Mason. get off my back. I'm not your responsibility anymore, remember? Why are you still here? Didn't I tell you to leave and never fucking come back?" He pauses, blinking back tears before continuing, "Are you so fucking stupid that you can't even remember what happened minutes ago? Give it up already. we're done. You cheated on me and broke my heart. Get the fuck out." his voice cracks at the end of his ramble.

"Please give me another chance. It won't happen again, I promise," Mason says, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It won't happen again!" Matt mocks before continuing, "Bullshit! I have given you chance after chance after chance, and you still can't clean up your act! Goddamnit, Mason. Why can't you just fucking leave me alone! Let me move on! Please let me be happy, you fucking bastard! Get the fuck out of my house!" Matt screams.

"Please. Please," Mason cries, giving Matt those puppy dog eyes he knew always worked.

"Please, what? What the fuck do you possibly want from me after all this time? After hurting me over and over again, what do you think you're entitled for from me? What could you possibly deserve after all this time?" Matt questions. His eyes have become bloodshot from all the crying.

"Please take me back. I promise you won't regret it," Mason states pleadingly.

"I can't. I fucking can't with you anymore. God, why did you have to be the one to ruin my life? Why were you the one with all the broken promises, all the petty lies? Why me, Mason? Why me?" He slowly walks towards the boy in the living room before speaking again. "At the beginning, you were all someone could ever ask for in a partner. Sweet, caring, affectionate, kind. You were perfect! I wouldn't have even found out if you were just a tiny bit more careful. God, what happened to you? What happened while I was gone?"

Mason clears his throat before speaking, voice shaky. "I needed someone. You were gone, and I needed someone."

"You are a terrible man, Mason. I am the best thing to ever happen to you, and you broke me into pieces. How does it feel to know that the one you love the most no longer wants to talk to you? To love you? To touch you? " Matt says, voice seducing and enticing as he whispers into his ex lover's ear. He places his hands on Mason's hips, moving about his torso and stopping on his v-line. Mason has a shocked look on his face, holding back a whine. Matt recoils his hands to his own sides before walking to the front door. He places his keys in the lock and swiftly opens the door. He points outside, staring into Mason's eyes.

"Get the fuck out. right now," Matt says, voice cold and sharp. Mason caves and puts his coat and shoes on before walking into the cold night.

"You can get your stuff tomorrow when I’m at work. I never want to see you again. After you leave that driveway, you are dead to me. You will never contact me or my friends again. You will never speak to them again. If you see them in public, you are going to leave immediately. You will never interact with one of us again," Matt says, looking away.

"Okay. I won't ever see you again. Before I leave though, one more thing," Mason walks back in. He leans up and grabs Matt's chin and forces him to maintain eye contact. Matt has a worried look on his face, nervous for what Mason will do. Mason chuckles before smashing his lips onto Matt's.

Unfortunately for Matt, he melts into the other's hold and kisses back instantly. He forgot how much he loves the way Mason's lips felt against his. Before he can change his own mind, he slams the door shut, pulling Mason in with him, their lips never leaving each other. Matt pins Mason to the door, holding his arms above his head.

"You're insufferable, you know that?" Matt says against the other's lips, his voice low and intimidating.

"Yeah, but you love me," Mason whispers seductively.

"No, I don't. not anymore," Matt replies, moving them toward the stairs.

"Oh, yeah? Why are you bringing me to the bedroom, then? You just can't resist me, can you?" Mason says shakily, confidence being torn down by the second.

"I think it's you who can't resist me. Look at you, pulling me back in when I try so hard to leave. You're really that desperate, huh? In a few minutes, you'll be vulnerable and begging for me. Is that what you want, whore?" Matt whispers in his ear, his tone degrading. Mason moans at the thought and trembles.

"Please! Oh, fuck, please," Mason says.

"Please what, slut?" Matt shoves him against a wall.

"Please fuck me!" Mason pleads.

"I am going to destroy you so hard you forget your name and only know mine. All you'll think about is me invading you so roughly you won't be able to walk for a week. Are you excited, slut?" He whispers against Mason's neck.

Mason moans loudly.

_And the cycle continues. How did I get here?_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! go read my other stuff if you want!


End file.
